


Lilac and Honey

by VioletsAreViolet



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, This is very gushy, its also very late, short and sweet, this is less words than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletsAreViolet/pseuds/VioletsAreViolet
Summary: Snufkin is off for the winter and he comes across a sight that reminds him of someone important.





	Lilac and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this at like 1AM and I’m extremely tired yay.

It surely was a cozy morning. The breeze was mild at best, allowing only for the amber leaves from last fall to lightly dance in the wind. There was a faint aroma of Earthy dirt and grass fluttering around the air. Nothing could be heard but the slight chirp of the native creatures as they awake from their nightlong slumber to begin their day. 

Amongst this calmness, a certain Mumrik was packing up his tent and other essentials up for another day of mindless wanderings until he inevitably reached his destination in the south. Snufkin quite enjoyed these wanderings considering his biological longing to be a solitary creature. He’s always enjoyed his journeys to be just him, nature, and his harmonica. 

Lately, however, things are beginning to feel much different. For someone who’s so used to lonely wanderings, he’s beginning to long for the opposite: company. Every year it gets harder and harder to depart from Moominvalley when winter rolls around each year. He very much still enjoys his alone time in the forest, yet there’s still something missing. Snufkin pushes these feelings aside and blames them on something he must’ve eaten. He has no time to worry over such nonsensical ideas.

As Snufkin wanders around aimlessly he always encounters some unique and beautiful sights. After traveling all your life you have seen some amazing sights but none were quite as beautiful as the one he witnessed on that one cozy morning. He saw an odd patch of trees with vines dangling from branche to branch. It looked out of place and Snufkin’s curiosity encouraged him to travel forward. 

As he approached the barriers of this natural treasure he poked his head in through the leafy curtains. Staring back at him was a beautiful forever-blossoming lilac field with a nice frame of beehives dripping extra honey onto the floor. 

Snufkin tentatively moved forward, allowing for the soft aroma to bless him. It smelled sweet and warm, very familiar. Something about this place seemed so familiar. He was sure he’d been to this place before, yet he didn’t have any recollection of being here. He was sure he’d remember a place like this. As he meandered deeper into the field, the scent began to overwhelm him with feelings of tranquility and warmth. He began to get sleepier and sleepier until he gave up trying to keep his eyes open. He laid down amongst the soft flowers and let the delicate fragrance drift him far away from here in slumber.

\- - - - -

 

“Snufkin!” Moomintroll exclaimed as he sprinted towards his returning friend. 

It was the first day of spring and Snufkin was coming back around to Moominvally after his long winter travels. Both Snufkin and Moomin missed each other greatly, although Snufkin was worse at showing it than the excitable Moomintroll. 

Before Snufkin could even put his bags down, he was tackled into a hug by Moomin, knocking both of them to the ground. Moomintroll clung onto Snufkin tighter, a sweet look grazing his face. Snufkin slowly melted into the embrace, allowing himself to rest his head I to the crook of Moomin’s neck. 

Immediately he is hit with a now familiar aroma of sweet tranquility: lilac and honey. He breathes in Moomin’s scent as his eyes close in comfort. One word he could describe this feeling as was home, a word he once feared.

\- - - - - 

Snufkin let his eyes slowly fall open, revealing him to actually be in the midst of the lilac field lying safely on his back. He sits up and rubs his paws over his eyes sleepily.

The sudden realization of what, more importantly who, he just dreamed about caused an eruption of butterflies in his stomach. This, however, still didn’t penetrate his stoic presentation that only cracks for the beloved Moomintroll. Everything he never knew was revealed to him now: Moomin was a tranquil lilac field surrounded by notes of honey that wraps you up and tells you that you’re safe. He allows a small smile to break out onto his face. As much as he might cringe to admit it, Snufkin might have a home after all. This home has a name: Moomintroll.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically inspired by something that happened in my life so I like had to write it. Let me know if ya wanna see anymore from me. Have a good day/night! 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> https://lukalovesyou.tumblr.com/post/184517433841


End file.
